


Haven Drabble

by Kalamac



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weird shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A mini Haven fic that popped into my head after I saw a Tangled Barbie set, and thought the Flynn doll looked kind of like Duke.

"Audrey! Audrey!" Duke ran up the stairs to Audrey's apartment, shouting her name, his voice filled with panic.  
"Audrey!" He flung open the door, startling her awake. "Audrey, I woke up this morning with no penis!"

"What?" Audrey was sure she'd heard wrong, until she noticed she was feeling a little weird. She lifted her quilt a bit and stared at her own naked body. "I, uh, I don't have anything down there either. And my nipples are gone. Either the FCC is censoring people now, or this is a Trouble."

Duke sighed heavily. "This town..." he muttered, shaking his head.

Audrey climbed out of bed, wrapping the quilt around her as she did. An automatic gesture, she didn't really have anything to hide now. "Duke, you look kind of...plasticky..."

"So do you. I thought it was just the weird lighting in here."

Audrey smacked Duke lightly on the shoulder, then narrowed her eyes in thought. "We're plastic, most of our fun bits are gone, Duke, I think someone turned us into Barbie dolls."

"Fuck this town."


End file.
